Elder siblings
by autumn-leaf16
Summary: Summary: Due to the world meeting being held in Norway's house, Canada learns more about her relationship with her 'elder siblings', especially due to her relationship with Denmark. Sequel to 'Younger Siblings'.


_**Author's Note:** This story is the sequel to 'Younger Siblings', so it works with the idea that Norway alone had been the one who found Canada. However, Canada and Denmark are now a couple._

* * *

><p>Canada was not used to attention, as her relatives were ones who demanded attention. It has always been her task to give it to them. After all, America, France and even England were that kind of people. However, she was to discover that her new family was quite different.<p>

It still took a bit to adjust to, but she was not unhappy. After all, she could not help but to be flattered at how much her 'oniichan' cared about her. The meeting this year was going to be held in his house, and Canada was quite glad at the opportunity of going there.

Iceland was already there and he gave her a nod in acknowledgement. The two of them actually got on pretty well as they were both quiet and not uncomfortable with silence once they knew that the other did not mind.

Norway was supervising the final arrangement and upon seeing his two younger siblings together, he smiled. There was a time when this seemed to be completely impossible, as he never had the chance of taking Iceland or Vinland to meet one another.

If only Iceland would call him oniichan as well, then he would have nothing to complain about.

Norway was standing at one end of the table, which was where he would sit since he was the host. Upon seeing Canada, he pointed to the two seats beside his.

"Vinland, you and Ice would be sitting in those two seats as you two are my siblings." He began, although he then frowned. "Denmark is at the other end and he is probably going to be complaining about how he can't sit beside you as soon as he sees me."

She smiled and he was sure that he heard a 'thank you' for something that should have been natural. She was his sister, so of course he would have her sitting beside him.

Contrary to what most people accused him of, Norway was not always completely lost in his own world. Therefore, he did not fail to notice what his younger sister had been like in the world meeting upon her failed attempts of talking to her other family.

"Sorry, this is not a good time, as I have to…"

"I would love to talk to you but I have to do something else first."

Her brother was even worse.

This really annoyed Norway because how could they be so ungrateful when they had the fortune of being with her? If only he was able to be in their position- where he was able to be a proper brother to her…She was also such a sweet girl who never demanded anything. How dare they hurt her by taking it all for granted? That she would always forgive them for the neglects that they gave her.

"Norway, I know that you are upset but you beating them up is not going to help." Denmark had said sternly, noticing his expression. "Don't you think it would be better if you be the good brother that Vinland needs?"

"I also have something to give you." Norway added as he handed a fairly heavy wrapped bundle to her. "It is a gift. Your birthday present."

Her birthday took place before they reunited, but he was certainly not going to be like her other family!

It was a dress that had been worn by one of his past queens when he was still a Viking. It has been buried amongst various other things for far too long, so he thought that it would be much better if he give it to her.

"You are staying for the night?" upon the nod, he continued. "I've arranged the others to be in guestrooms, while Denmark, Sweden, Finland and Iceland all have their own room here. However, I haven't prepared a room for you…don't do that!"

"Don't do what, oniichan?" Canada asked in confusion.

"Don't automatically think the worst." Norway explained. "You think that I want to throw you out of my house because of what I said, didn't you?"

"Not exactly that…" Canada muttered, finding her gaze slipping down again.

"And don't do that either." Norway said sternly. "You should know me better then to think that I would ever do something like that. The reason that I am not preparing a room for you is because I am going to put you in Denmark's room."

"Oniichan, you are going to let me be in Denmark's room?"

"I know that he never forced you to do anything, and if I put you in a different room, Denmark would probably try to visit you in the middle of the night and wake everyone else up.

"But surely he did not have to interfere in that matter." Denmark had muttered after he came out from his interview with Norway. "The amount of questions that Norway asks…I was almost expecting him to take out a clip board and tick off a whole list. Besides, if I forced you in anyway, would I actually answer his questions so honestly?"

"It is because Vinland is too gentle a person." Had been Norway's explanation.

This was partly true, because Canada was someone who chose to accept something a bit meekly instead of fighting for it. This was evident in her relationship with her other family.

Or maybe it was because she had a fatalistic attitude after all that had happened, but Norway was determined to change that.

"But you know oniichan is just over protective like that." Canada said when Denmark finished complaining. "You are his best friend and I think you are probably one of the few people he would be so happy for me to be with."

"But he needn't need to interrogate me!" Denmark protested.

"All he did was asking you some questions!" she laughed upon seeing his expression.

"Questions that should be between us!"

* * *

><p>Canada usually dressed quite simply and she supposed that it was the result of growing up under England's guardianship. Unlike France, England simply provided her with serviceable clothes, as that was what he felt was alright. It didn't really matter because she found comfortable and plain clothing much better for her lifestyle. In addition, no one really noticed what she wore anyway.<p>

The dress that Norway gave her was very fine and it felt rather strange for her to be wearing such a fine cloth. It was a bit heavy as well, but she had to admit that she did feel quite special.

Like a princess who would be noticed.

At this she laughed out aloud as she thought of what France said to her a long time ago. When he gave her a new dress, he had told her that even though she was already pretty, a dress would make her even more beautiful.

"Just like a princess." France had commented on the finished result. "No, better then any of the princesses."

That action told her that this man was special because he was not just looking after her by giving her clothes and food, he was giving her nice clothes and food when he did not need to.

When she stepped out, she did feel a bit awkward, but she was then enfolded by a pair of strong arms that lifted her up.

"Vinland!" Denmark cried out happily as he swung her around. "You look just like a Viking Princess!"

"Oniichan gave me the dress." She said shyly. "Do I look strange in it?"

The answer was naturally a shake of head.

At that moment, more of the others arrived and many of them would look at Canada for quite a long time in order to work out who she was. This did not really bother Canada because she knew that she did look quite different.

"Canada, why are you dressed like that?" England demanded as he arrived with America. "Why are you dressed like…like a barbarian!"

This might sound a bit harsh, but upon seeing the outfit, England could not help but to think of the times when he had been raided by the Vikings for no fault of his own. Even though a long time had passed, the memories were still rather traumatising.

"What did you say, England?" Norway asked softly. England was not really his favourite person due to the way he clearly made Canada second best and focused all his attention on America.

"England! Please don't say that! Oniichan was really kind to give me this dress!" Canada said quickly. "And I like it! It is a really nice dress."

"Why are you calling him oniichan?" England asked with a deep frown. "You never called America or me that before, so why are you calling Norway oniichan?"

"It is because he is her oniichan. Her proper one." much to their surprise, it was France who said this.

Canada had told France about what had happened and even though France did still feel a slight jealousy at the fact that someone would now be so precious to Canada too, he had to admit that this was good. He truly loved his daughter, but he knew that he had been a bad father as he was often too distracted by other things.

Of course, he would always blame England for starting this by taking Canada away, but he could not deny that he allowed the gap to grow. As he watched Canada's relationship with her new family, he realised that Norway was doing what he should have done- Norway was making sure that the distance due to the years of absence would narrow and perhaps even disappear.

"I am Canada's big brother!" America protested.

"Yes and no." was all that France would say before he took Canada's hand and guided her away, the two of them talking in French.

"Wait, why is Norway Canada's brother?" England began.

"Because Norway was the one who found Vinland when she was very small." Denmark explained, seeing that Norway was clearly not doing it. "Canada was called Vinland, Norway named her."

"…if you wanted to know, then why didn't you listen to her when she had something to tell you?" Norway finally said. With that said, he then walked away.

"Norway's temper is not the best." Denmark said apologetically before he too walked away. It was a shame that he did, because if he didn't, then he might have noticed the expression on the other two's face.

* * *

><p>The meeting was nothing unusual, as not much was done. As for the dinner…Canada felt that she shouldn't be surprised at such a thing happening. Someone was bound to say something that caused a fight.<p>

It might have been better if the host did something, but Norway merely concentrated on eating his food, as well as explaining the various delicacies to his sister, who was a stranger to them.

As for the incidents in the background…

"Let them do whatever they want." Norway simply said. "If they break anything, I will bill them for it."

"Denmark and Sweden used to get into worst fights then that." Iceland commented and he was just like his brother, concentrating on his food.

At the other end of the table, Sweden was actually looking at them thoughtfully. Before dinner start, Norway had announced that Canada was his little sister too and Sweden and Finland both recognised the dress as being something very valuable. Norway was not a miser, but it was very rare for him to give his possession, especially such a valuable one, to others as well, since he was not one who made many friends.

Therefore, Sweden could tell how precious Canada was.

In addition, he also realised that Denmark regarded Canada as very precious as well. He also felt that the quiet girl was a good influence on the other, as she was making the other a bit calmer.

Only to a certain extent though, he corrected himself when he heard Denmark agreeing to a drinking competition.

As a result, Canada was to help a very tipsy Denmark into their room.

"…I didn't mean to get drunk." Denmark muttered. "I wanted to spend time with you so I wasn't going to get drunk…"

"That's alright, the meeting won't finish till a few days later." She soothed him. "Now, just lay here and sleep."

The good thing was that he was lying on the bed, but the problem was that he refused to let her go. His arms slid from her neck and shoulders to her waist and it seemed that he refused to let her go.

"Canada feels really soft…better then Finland." Denmark said and he even snuggled against her, his face buried in her lap.

"You hug Finland like this?" she muttered, almost wanting to laugh at the image that her mind created.

"Not like this…I will only do this with you. All I did was placing an arm around him and offering him some drink. I guess I would pull him close to me. He always tries to escape but at the very least he doesn't hit me like Sweden."

Which Canada did not feel that she could blame Sweden for.

"Norway is really bad too." Denmark continued to mutter before he announced. "I'll sleep if you will be my pillow. Canada is my pillow. Not even Norway can take her away from me."

As she watched him close his eyes, Canada laughed softly. Even though he was much older then her, as well as having undergone so much more, there were still times when he was like a little boy.

"Goodnight, Denmark." She whispered softly as she kissed him.

* * *

><p>The next day, Canada was reading in bed while Denmark decided to take a shower. When he left, a rather sulky Kumajirou climbed in the space that he had occupied and muttered something about 'bed stealer'.<p>

"He usually sleeps by my feet." Canada had explained to Denmark as she ruffled her polar bear's fur, "But I think due to you kicking him off once, he is really reluctant to do so when you are there."

The glare the bear gave Denmark indicated that this was a grudge that has yet to be forgiven.

"You know, Kumajirou, it is good that America and England now knows about Norway being my oniichan, but I still haven't told them about Denmark yet." She said. "Do you think that they would be shocked?"

She had no idea that the event would take place very soon.

"Canada, I need to talk to you." America announced as he threw the door open.

She wasn't that worried because her brother was not the most observant person. Therefore, he probably would not notice that this room was not just one person's room.

The danger was that Denmark might walk in any moment.

"Look, why don't you wait for me outside. I need to get changed first." She suggested.

"But I don't really want anyone else to overhear our talk. It is quite serious." America said, and he was very serious. "So…about Norway being your elder brother…"

"He is my elder brother. He found me when I was really small. He was the first nation that I met." Canada explained. "And then it was papa and…"

"It is kind of ironic, isn't it?" America said with an uncharacteristic bitterness. "I am related to you but I am the last one that you met."

"America…"

"Vinland, I am done! You should really join me- "

As if Denmark's entrance and suggestive words were not enough, he only had a towel around him.

America was completely stunned into silence and this was actually quite an achievement. Denmark had the good grace to look a bit abashed, but he recovered pretty quickly.

A bit too quickly.

"Hi America! What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing in my sister's room like this!" America yelled out as he considered whether he should protect his sister by covering her eyes, or get rid of Denmark by kicking him out of the room. "And in that state too! I warn you, if you do anything to her then you will be sorry!"

"America…just calm down." Canada began.

"Canada, how can you remain so calm! Do you not realise how dangerous this situation is!" America continued.

"America…this is his room. Denmark is allowed to enter like this if he wishes." Canada began gently. "And this is my room as well."

"Do you mean that Norway put you in a room with him!"

"Yes and that is because- " Canada's explanation was cut short due to America clearly misinterpreting her hints.

"How can Norway do this to his own sister- "

"What is it?" the said person arrived and he was clearly irritated at the noise. "Denmark, can't you at least put some clothes on."

"Norway!" seeing his target America began. "How can you do this?"

"Do what?" Norway asked in irritation before he turned to Canada. "Vinland, since I am here I might as well as ask you now: do you want to have breakfast with me and Ice?"

"You put my sister in the same room with Denmark!"

"What is wrong with that? It is what they both want. I doubt that they sleep in a separate room when they are at each other's place." Norway said before he told America. "I've already talked to Denmark about it, and he assured me that nothing was done without her consent. Vinland, be at the kitchen in half an hour. Denmark, you can come too if you want."

Even though Canada did want to have breakfast with the rest, she knew that there was something else that she had to do first. Therefore, she whispered something to the now dressed Denmark, which caused America and her to be left alone in the room.

She patiently waited for America to speak, knowing that it has to be her brother that starts this conversation.

"…do you no longer want to be my sister now that you are with Norway?" America finally said.

"You and I will always be siblings!" she pointed out. "Because we are related by blood."

"But I have been a pretty lousy brother, haven't I? Norway did what I, the hero and your brother, should have done." he did not give her any opportunity of interrupting him, as he was a bit afraid at the possible result. "Now that I think about it, there has been many times when I ignored you even though you wanted to talk to me. And in meetings, I don't always acknowledge you, do I?"

"Yes, that is true. And it did hurt me." she admitted. "But the worst bit is when you forget my birthday…when you come to give me the invitation of your birthday on my birthday."

"…I really am a lousy brother." America muttered, now burying his face in his hand. "I can understand if you don't want to be my sister anymore…"

"America!" much to his surprise, his sister interrupted him angrily, her tone very sharp. "Didn't you listen to what I said? No matter what, he would always be siblings. Just because I found Norway again, this doesn't means that I am not your sister."

"But you call him oniichan." America said. "You never call me or England oniichan."

"But that is because you and England are America and England." She reasoned. "Besides, you have to remember that I was very small when I met Norway, who was fairly grown up. You, however, are only a few years older then me. As for England…he is England. He didn't want to be my elder brother or father, he simply was my guardian."

"France actually said something rather strange to me a few days ago. He told me: 'America, don't always presume that what you have would always be there. You have to work hard for it'. Now that I think about it, he must have been referring to you."

"Papa did say a similar thing as well." she nodded, "But America, no matter what, you would always be my brother. Remember that."

"And I am going to be a good brother, a better brother!" America said, he was finally regaining his usual energy and cheerfulness. "I've decided, we'll spend more time together so that we can become closer!"

"I would like that too." Canada said honestly. After all, she did always feel quite sad that they who were right beside one another were actually quite apart in regard to their relationship.

"But Canada…is there anything else that you haven't told me? I…I am willing to listen to anything that you want to say now." he said sincerely. "It doesn't have to be what happened recently, it can be about the past as well."

* * *

><p>When Canada did join her other siblings and Denmark for breakfast, it was later then the half an hour. However, none of them made a comment about this. After all, they all knew that what happened was not something that they should take part in.<p>

Although there were times when Norway was quite tempted to do so.

"I had a talk with my brother and I think we reached a better understanding." Canada said with a smile. "I think having that talk was really good for us both."

"So America now knows about us as well." Denmark said. "But what about England?"

"He doesn't know." Canada said. "And I probably should tell him in case a similar thing like this happens."

"I'll do it then!" Denmark said cheerfully. "Leave it up to me! If I can get Norway and America's permission then England should be easy."

Not true. Unlike America, England has a previous grudge. He could not deny Norway being Canada's elder sibling since they did meet each other long ago, but this was something different.

To England, Denmark was dangerous and it would not be his fault for thinking this way. Even though he did prefer America over Canada, this did not mean that he did not care for Canada. He would never say it, but he was moved by the loyalty of the girl throughout the American Revolution as well as the two World Wars. The problem with England was simply that he did not know how to say what he needed to say and he would keep on making excuses for not saying it.

"No! I am never going to let Canada be with someone…barbaric like you!" England snapped.

"But it is kind of late now, to tell the truth." Denmark said a bit too honestly.

"England, you might as well accept it." France added. "After all, they are already spending the night together."

The next moment, Canada found herself facing a very furious England who demanded her to explain why he did not know any of this.

It wouldn't have been that bad if England could solve this like America, by having a heart-to-heart talk that did both of them good. England decided to solve this by chanting and drawing one of his spells.

This might still have been alright if Norway remained calm. However, due to this insult against his best friend as well as his little sister, he decided that he had to do something. As a result, he began to summon many of his mystical beings.

At such a time, Canada could not help but to wish for the days when she did not have such an attention.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author<strong>**'****s**** Note:** It is now official, I like writing about Canada and her 'Nordic family'. I think Norway would be a really good elder brother for Canada as he seems the type who would be really indulgent to his younger siblings ( and Vinland) and for Canada, she really need this. After all, due to all that she has experienced, she really needs someone to let her know that she can be the most important. That she does not always have to be 'second best'._

_I feel that Norway might be angry on Canada's behalf. After all, he did really wish that he was able to be a proper brother to her, yet he wasn't, and he sees that those who are, treating her quite badly. Even though my story has toned the original scenario in Hetalia down a bit (I think the original situation of no one seeing Canada is just going to far. It would just hurt too much. I don't even want to think about how painful that would be). However, even though I toned it down, what happened to Canada would still hurt so much. Not only did France have to give her up, he did not seem to immediately help her when she was free. As for England, I don't think England is bad or anything, but I really feel (and I am sure that I am not the only one who would think so) that his main priority is America._

_As for America…to be honest, I think America is the very worst. After all, America is actually Canada's brother, and the bit in the anime and manga when they were playing baseball…that is just crossing the line of being dense. Canada was getting hurt and America just thinks that this is all good fun. Therefore…I tend to be more harsh to America. However, having said that, I do not think that America is doing this on purpose but I think he just need someone to tell him about this quite bluntly._

_However, this fic is not meant to be a very dark fic because there are still light hearted moment, such as the part between Canada and Denmark. I know that I don't really need to have it, but I still want it, as I felt that it is really cute. In regard to the bit where Denmark said that Canada is a pillow- this was inspired by SummonerAmaterasu's 'Intoxication can lead to good things'._

_The bit when Norway gives Canada the dress, this was inspired by the scene in the manga where Sweden gives Finland some of his favourite old clothes. I just find that bit really cute. However, that obviously wouldn't work in this story. I did thought about Norway just giving Canada some nice clothes but I really like the idea of Canada in a medieval or Viking outfit. That it isn't just any clothes. I then decided that maybe Norway might have some old clothes that belonged to his queen, maybe it was like some past treasures that he had to keep._

_As for England's reaction, I think the first place that the Viking attacked was England, and they then often attacked England, France, as well as part of Germany. It seems that the Viking attacked just for the sake of fighting and it really wasn't because England or the others did anything. Therefore, I feel that England was quite justified with what he called Norway and Denmark._

_And finally, in regard to the story being categorized under Canada and Norway…I was actually not very sure about this. Obviously, it would be under Canada, but I was not sure about who should be the other character. After all, Denmark came out quite a bid, and America played a very important role as well. However, I decided that it would be Canada and Norway since this is a continuation of 'Younger siblings' where we are looking at Canada and Norway being siblings and this fiction seems to focus on Norway and Canada the most._


End file.
